


I Won't Say I'm In Love

by joss_is_boss



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joss_is_boss/pseuds/joss_is_boss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany makes Santana face how she feels, because she knows Rachel never will. Pezberry</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing Glee or Disney related.  
> The song is "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from Hercules  
> Italics is Santana and Bold is Brittany, Quinn, Tina, and Mercedes

Mr. Schue was excited about this lesson. As a secret fan he was ecstatic that each group had to preform one of these songs in the upcoming Sectionals. "Okay kids, this week's lesson is Disney, we are going to make it a competition and the winning number is the one we will use for Sectionals." 

The entire class broke out into whispers, people were already partnering up and or picking their songs. A plan came to Brittany, during the summer the whole club had gotten closer, but no to more so than Santana and Rachel, which shocked everyone. Brittany knew how each girl felt, that Santana loved the little diva even if she wouldn't even admit it to herself, and that Rachel knew that she loved Santana but wouldn't do anything about it because she thought that the other girl didn't feel the same. So Brittany was going to fix the things that needed fixing.

"Hey San, can I pick our song?"

"Sure Britt."

"Pinky promise?" Brittany asked, knowing that she would have to fall back on that promise once the Latina found out her song choice.

Santana gave Brittany an indulgent smile and locked pinkies with her best friends "I promise, Britt."

Brittany just smiled back already going through how she was going to get the other girls to help.

 

Quinn was surprisingly easy to convince, all she had to do was explain her plan and the other blonde gladly agreed to help, knowing that if it worked it would make the lives of everyone in the club a little easier.

Tina and Mercedes were a little harder to get on board, they had been set to sing with Mike and Kurt, respectively. But after a little light persuasion from Quinn and Santana, the latter of who still had no idea what the song was or why the participation of all of the glee girls was necessary.

 

Just like Brittany knew she would Santana freaked and tried to back out once she was told the song choice and she realized that the only female gleek that was not singing with them was Rachel.

Brittany smirked, not an expression you often saw on the dancers face, "But San, you promised."

Santana's face darkened as she realized that Brittany had had this planned from the beginning, not seeing a way out she grit her teeth and choked out a "Fine."

 

By the next week everyone else had already preformed, the boys had all banned together and sang "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" from The Lion King and Rachel had sung a beautiful rendition of "Almost There" from The Princess and the Frog. Now it was there turn, as the music started Santana could feel the nerves trying to take a hold of her, but she wouldn't let them, she was a badass and an amazing singer, this was no big deal, except it was. Besides, the only thing worse than singing the song would be sucking at it, so she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and sang with all of her heart.

  
_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_  
 _I guess I've already won that_  
 _No girl is worth the aggravation_  
 _That's ancient history_  
 _Been there, done that_  
  
**Who'd you think you're kiddin'**  
 **She's the Earth and Heaven to you**  
 **Try to keep it hidden**  
 **Honey, we can see right through you**  
 **Girl, you can't conceal it**  
 **We know how you feel and**  
 **Who you're thinking of**  
  
_No chance, No way_  
 _I won't say it, no, no_  
  
**You swoon, you sigh,**  
 **Why deny it? Uh-oh**  
  
_It's too cliche_  
 _I won't say I'm in love_  
  
_I thought my heart had learned it's lesson_  
 _It feels so good when you start out_  
 _My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl!"_  
 _Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_  
 _Oh_  
  
**You keep on denying**  
 **Who you are and how you're feeling**  
 **Baby, were not buying**  
 **Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling**  
 **Face it like a grown-up**  
 **When you gonna own up**  
 **That you got, got, got it bad?**  
  
_No chance, no way,_  
 _I won't say it, no, no_  
  
**Give up, give in**  
 **Check the grin you're in love**  
  
_This scene won't play,_  
 _I won't say I'm in love_  
  
**You're doin' flips, read our lips:**  
 **You're in love**  
  
_You're way off base, I won't say it_  
 _Get off my case, I won't say it_  
  
**Girl, don't be proud**  
 **It's ok you're in love**  
  
_Oh_  
 _At least out loud,_  
 _I won't say I'm in love_

 

About half way through the song Santana had opened her eyes and locked gazes with Rachel. By the end of the song the shorter girl had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, so once the music faded out she took a chance, walked up to the Latina and kissed her.

They finally pulled apart when Mr. Schue cleared his throat loudly enough to be heard over the wolf whistles and clapping.

 

 

 


End file.
